You Are My Soul Mate
by LokFan1997
Summary: "Go to sleep if you're tired, I'll be here when you wake up." -Current!Linzin one-shot


**You Are My Soul Mate**

Lin was sleeping soundly next to him. Tenzin was curled around her from behind, his arm wrapped tightly around her lithe waist, holding her flush against his chest. Their bare skin against one another, sharing warmth on a cold Republic City night. The pale moonlight pouring in through the curtains lighting up every feature on her beautiful face perfectly. He wasn't too sure how long he'd been awake just watching her sleep. Admiring everything about her. Cherishing the feeling of being able to hold her in his arms as she slept.

This was the first night that he slept over at her place since they had rekindled their relationship. After he finished with the Council, he stopped by her place as he usually did. But this visit, there was something different about this visit. There was more hunger in their kisses, more love in their touch, and even more passion in their love making. He couldn't explain it, it was like something had clicked. If it wouldn't sound so ridiculous he would say that the planets finally aligned. All he knew was that something had changed, changed for the better; but something had definitely changed. And Lin felt it as well, hence the reason he was staying the night. Looking down at her peaceful features again, he couldn't help but think about the conversation they had before she fell asleep.

"_What are we doing, Tenzin?" Lin asked as she laid her head on his chest while lazily drawing patterns into his skin with her fingertips._

"_What do you mean?" He asked as he reached his free hand up to run his fingers through her hair._

"_This, Tenzin, This!" She stated a little louder than she wanted . What they were doing was wrong and she knew it. But there was something, something more than love holding them together._

"_Oh…." He said quietly. He wrapped his arm around her tighter, holding her a little closer to him. He didn't want to let her go. He never wanted to let her go ever again._

_Lin sighed as he held her tighter. "This is wrong, Tenzin; and we both know it." she said half heartedly. At this point she didn't even care. It was like every rational thought of common sense was washed away. _

"_Even if its wrong, it feels right." Tenzin said to her as he kissed her forehead. There was a force holding them together. It had always been there, but now it felt stronger than ever._

"_You're right… it does." Lin agreed as she entangled one of her legs with his and settled more onto his chest while closing her eyes and letting out a content sigh._

_Tenzin kissed her forehead and stroked his free hand over her forearm that was stretch across his abdomen. "Go to sleep if your tired, I'll be here when you wake up."_

"_Thank you, Tenzin." Lin laid there a few more seconds, eyes closed, the room silent all for the sound of their breathing. "I love you." She stated as she placed a gentle kiss to his chest._

"_I love you too, Lin." He replied in a soft voice as he watched her begin to drift into sleep._

Here he was now, more than hour later and still awake. Watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Holding her body close to his. A feeling of warmth overtaking him, the feeling of their love. He placed a kiss to her temple and smiled as brushed a lock of her hair from her face. How he was blessed to love someone as beautiful as her, he would never know. How ended up with such an amazing soul mate was something he would never know as well.

Relaxing now and ready to let sleep take him as well, he gave her one last kiss to her temple. As he settled down more beside her and wrapping his arm tighter around her waist he whispered,

"You are my soul mate."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed my fellow Linzin shippers. I was really in need of some shameless Linzin fluff so I wrote some of my own!  
**

**I know this is Current!Linzin but as I have stated before, I really really enjoy it and I love writing it.**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


End file.
